Bring Me To Life
by vAmPiRe-Bc
Summary: Kaoru viaja a París con su familia por un asunto de negocios. Cuando trata de explorar el departamento se tropieza con un chico misterioso. Este chico se enamorada perdidamente y después de dos días roba a Kaoru para que este siempre con el.


_Nota:_ Hola :33_ Este Fic pertenece del reto temático de Junio_ Canciones _del foro_ **Power Z**

**Disclaimer: **Las chicas superpoderosas Z no es de mi propiedad.

Así como tampoco es de mi propiedad la canción.

**Warning!: **Romance, Suspenso. AU OTP

* * *

_Bring Me To Life_

**By**

**vAmPiRe-Bc**

Miraba una bella chica a través de la ventana de un auto…como el paisaje tan hermoso estaba plasmado en aquellas ventanas de vidrio. Kaoru bajo el vidrio de este permitiendo que su rostro disfrute del aire que llegaba a soplos. Cerraba sus ojos disfrutando del momento tan relajante.

—Padre… ¿Es necesario venir todos a tu trabajo aquí en Paris? ¿Por qué simplemente no fuiste tu? —pregunto Dai rebuznando el hecho de ir a París. Este cruzaba los brazos mientras su madre, Mitzuko le miraba con una sonrisa tierna. Su padre miraba a Dai por el retrovisor.

—Sabes que estaría aquí durante un año. Necesito que estén aquí porque así me sentiré mas cómodo y sin la preocupación que les haya pasado algo malo sin enterarme. Aprovecha. Tal vez sea tu única oportunidad de conocer Paris —dice Tokyo poniendo su mirada al camino.

La bella joven miraba de reojo aquellos ceños fruncidos que emitía Dai. Shou descansaba placidamente a la orilla del auto, durmiendo como si se un bebe se tratara. Le saca una sonrisa a Kaoru que —toda vía —lo miraba de reojo.

La familia Matsubara tenía un viaje. Técnicamente no era de vacaciones, sino de negocios. Su padre tenia que viajar a Paris por un asunto que jamás entenderá Kaoru. Y aun que por mas que intentara entender, posiblemente sea en vano. Kaoru, entretenida, observaba las hermosas calles de Paris. Los elegantes puestos comerciales y lo bella que se veía la Torre Eiffel. A pesar de lo hermoso que es Paris — y toda Francia en general—tenia un presentimiento. Era calido, pero no tanto, era frío, pero no tanto. Sentía como algo bueno y malo iba a suceder… ¿Serán sus malditos nervios jugándole una broma muy estupida?

Llegaron a un departamento. Por aquellos adornos y por el servicio, se notaba que era uno de los departamentos mas destacados en Paris. Se bajaron del auto. Kaoru recogió sus maletas y se encamino al departamento asignado para su familia, asombrada, miraba el decorativo de este al subir las escaleras. Mientras estaba distraída no se dio cuenta que…

— ¡Aaayyy! — Kaoru tropezó con uno de los escalones. Por un momento pensó que algo había atenuado su caída, pero…al momento de abrir sus ojos se dio cuenta que no era algo, sino alguien. Para describir mejor era un chico. Ella se sonrojo de inmediato por la forma en que el la agarraba de la cintura.

—Lo lamento…no sabia a donde iba—se disculpo Kaoru por aquel momento. El se levanta y ayuda a la chica a levantarse. Una sonrisa esbozo su boca de parte de el.

—No te preocupes…¿estas bien? —pregunta el joven con aquella voz varonil que poseía.

—Si…— Kaoru miraba sus ojos atentamente. El igual. Una pequeñita risa inocente de parte de Kaoru interrumpió aquel silencio generado por sus miradas.

— Jamás te había visto aquí…¿eres nueva? —pregunto el joven curioso de la hermosa joven que jamás había visto por los pasillos de ese edificio. Ella asiente y contesta:

—Si…Vine con mi familia por un asunto de negocios de mi padre —contesto Kaoru. Sinceramente no sabia por que le contaba esto a una persona desconocida. O sea. Esta mal dar tu información personal a alguien que no conoces ¿no?

—Ya veo. ¿no quieres que te muestre el departamento? —pregunto el avergonzado mirando hacia el suelo, mientras ocultaba su leve sonrojo con su mechón de cabello. Kaoru le pareció inofensivo. Claro, de todas formas no lo conocía, tenia que estar precavida por lo que le iba a ser. Con un leve Claro contesto Kaoru.

Así fue como el transcurso del tiempo, Kaoru se sentía incomodada. Parecía que el chico la acosaba. No sabia porque había generado esa respuesta. Simplemente sentía su mirada mirándola a ella. Solo a ella. Eso le producía un escalofrío en su columna a la bella joven.

Llego el momento de despedirse. Kaoru se despidió del muchacho. Y el joven también. Antes de que se fuera, el joven le pregunto su nombre. Kaoru se lo dijo y el joven también dijo su nombre, y es Butch.

Kaoru llego a su nuevo departamento. Su familia estaba ahí. Shou seguía dormido, Dai molestaba a sus padres de que conectaran la televisión para ver el partido de futbol. Su madre hacia la comida. Y su padre ayudaba a acomodar todo en su lugar. Al momento que esta la comida…Kaoru comió y se fue a su cuarto y ahí se quedo toda la tarde.

Eran las 9:00 pm y ella se metió a bañar con agua caliente. Cuando termino su baño se puso su pijama verde la cual era una linda bata que le llegaba a las rodillas. Se acostó en su cama con los brazos y piernas estirados a lo ancho de la cama y se durmió. Durmió placidamente con la _ventana abierta_.

Kaoru se despertó rápidamente de golpe. Su respiración era un poco agitada. Pero mantuvo la compostura. No sabia si era su imaginación, o era parte de su sueño, pero escucho un ruido como si alguien hubiera tropezado en su recamara. Asustada, sale de su cama para ver si esta en lo cierto.

Visualizo el baño, en el closet y no había nada, ni un solo rastro. Derepente una mano calida tapa su boca. Ella abre los ojos como si fueran platos, con su boca trataba de expulsar un grito pero no pudo. Aquella mano dejo de taparle la boca, la volteo y la abrazo, muy fuerte. Ella anonadada, pregunta:

— ¿Quién eres?

—No te preocupes…mañana tu y yo estaremos juntos —Kaoru abre los ojos como platos de nuevo por lo que dijo aquel joven que se fue de su cuarto por la ventana. Lo mas impresionante era la voz, porque esa voz era la del joven que evito que se golpeara al momento de tropezar.

* * *

Al día siguiente ella se despertó pensando que era un sueño. Una loca suposición de su mente. Bajo a desayunar con su familia. Al terminar decidió pasear en su skate en el parque. Era un lindo día, hermoso, así que…¿Por qué no aprovecharlo?

Se puso un short de mezclilla, una blusa de tirantes de color verde y unos converse de color negro. Salio con su skate recorriendo las calles de Paris hasta llegar al parque. Un bello parque lleno de flora, en especial de rosas. De hermosas rosas rojas. Se sentó en una hermosa fuente en medio del parque, descansó admirando todo el lugar y volvió a andar en su patineta.

Al momento de estar entretenida, no sabia que había un pequeña grieta. Desgraciadamente una de las ruedas se atoro con la grieta, haciendo que caiga en el suelo. Ella, un poco adolorida, intenta levantarse, pero una mano le ayuda a cumplir con esa tarea.

— ¿Estas bien? —pregunta un chico pelirrojo ayudándole. Ella asiente.

—Si…

— ¿Segura?

—Si…estoy bien—dice ella sonriendo. El chico pelirrojo también sonríe.

—Por un momento pensé que te habías quebrado un hueso—dice el aliviado de ese pendiente. Ella se ríe.

—Agradezco que me hayas ayudado—dice la chica sonriendo.

—No es nada—dice el joven pelirrojo — ¿Cómo te llamas?

—Me llamo Kaoru…

—Mucho gusto. Yo me llamo Brick

Kaoru y Brick habían platicado durante unos minutos. Lo que ella se había dado cuenta es que, a pesar de ser de una familia muy unida, tenia un hermano el cual se había apartado de ellos. El decía que su hermano era el dueño de su propio mundo y que los había abandonado para cumplir sus sueños locos. Claro Kaoru siempre a querido hacer eso, pero no seria de corazón tan frío como el hermano de Brick para abandonar a su familia. Jamás haría eso. Llego la tarde y se despidieron; cada quien se fue a su casa, a su hogar. Kaoru camino con su skate en su brazo izquierdo; su patineta estaba casi quebrada por aquel accidente. Llego a su casa, comió y se fue a leer a su cuarto. Después de haber leído 30 paginas de un libro llamado "Tráeme a la vida" se quedo dormida.

* * *

Se despertó de golpe, alguien estaba encima de ella, quiso gritar, como ayer pero no pudo porque aquel sujeto tenia su mano en su boca y con un leve "Shhh" dejo de estar agitada la bella joven de ojos esmeralda.

—Tranquila.

Esa voz era la misma de Butch. Ella asustada le hizo caso y le produjo un escalofrío en su espalda.

— ¿Qué hacías con mi hermano en el parque? —pregunto Butch en la oreja de Kaoru. Ella por un momento no comprendía que decía pero recordó a Brick y pensó_…¿Butch será aquel hermano loco que me contó Brick? _Sus ojos se abrieron como platos.

— Eres mía. Solo mía.

Después de eso, dejo una nota pegada en el espejo del cuarto de la joven. Puso ropa en una maleta, la cargo y se la llevo. En pocas palabras, Butch se robo a Kaoru.

Lo extraño de esto es, que a pesar de que jamás volverá a ver a su familia, que jamás regresara a su hogar con sus amigas, Miyako y Momoko, esta feliz que tan siquiera tiene dos ventajas; Sabia que el la amaba y que tenia un recuerdo muy apreciado; Aquel libro que, en la parte de atrás de la carátula terminaba con el mismo final que ella termino viviendo.

Sin duda, la loca obsesión de Butch a Kaoru fue como a ambos los atrajo a la vida.

_**Fin**_


End file.
